craving_controlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalia
Laila is the central protagonist of the Craving Control series. She is a incredibly gorgeous redhead who lives with her best friend Jane and struggles to control her tremendous appetite. Appearace Lalia is a rather tall woman who can easily be recognised by her long, bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. But perhaps her most noticeable feature is her humongous bosom, which wobbles from almost every move she makes. During her college years, Lalia tried to be careful about what she ate and had a slim, but still curvaceous body because of it. However, during her cruise in The Lap of Luxury, Lalia quickly began to pack on the pounds, which resulted in her overall frame to become a bit thicker and caused her stomach to push out into a very pudgy pot belly. Lalia eventually slimmed herself down a little at the end of Double Dip, but mostly retained the chub around her stomach. Personality In the past, Lalia was very cautious about her outward appearance. Because she had little to no control over her gluttonous tendencies, it was easy to embarrass herself from eating too much. Lalia would usually try to contact Jane for emotional support should something happen, and Jane would get encouragement from Lalia to fight back against her problems in return. Lalia cherishes her friendship with Jane and would do anything to maintain it, even though her antics may sometimes get on Jane's nerves. Besides from her problems on campus, Lalia is actually very outgoing. She is usually not one to shy away from a celebratory event, even if she risks making a scene because of her appetite. Should Lalia find herself stuck in a situation, she will use her keen wit to figure out a means of escape. She had always been good with assignments and often gets high marks for her work, as long as she stays focused and doesn't get distracted. Lalia went through a personality change during the Thanksgiving Special. She ultimately decided to give up on limiting her gluttony and embraced it without caring about outward appearances. Because of this, Lalia has become much more boisterous and she binges almost any chance she gets. This behaviour has put a little strain on her relationship with Jane, who can be a bit embarrassed to be associated with Lalia whenever she eats out in public. Lalia has actually taken to stuffing herself among crowds after discovering that while she does enjoy overeating, she enjoys it more so with an audience. Lalia's past insecurities briefly resurfaced during Double Dip after realising just how much weight she had gained over time, but thanks to support from Jane and Trevor, Lalia soon learned to accept her larger body. Her confidence was quick to return as she even flaunted her plumper appearance to those who teased her previously about it, showing she come to embrace it much like her gluttony. Eventually more consequences caused by her carefree lifestyle caught up with Lalia as Jane finally had enough of the redhead’s gluttony and abandoned her at the Food Festival, although it was after Lalia almost snuggled with Trevor while drunk the next morning did she discover the potential dangers with having so little to worry about. Trivia *As of Double Dip, Lalia's (base) weight is around the 200 pound mark. *The most Lalia has ever eaten so far in the series was during the Thanksgiving Special. Category:Series Characters Category:Web Comic Characters Category:Halloween Special Characters Category:Thanksgiving Special Characters Category:Coming Apart at the Seams Characters Category:The Lap of Luxury Characters Category:Christmas Special Characters Category:Double Dip Characters Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters